


Thanks Again

by 9haharharley1



Series: Thanks [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But it was deleted, Dom Levi, Explicit Language, Fisting, Graphic, Language, Levi's a perv, M/M, NSFW, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PWP, Smut, appreciation kink, ereri, levi has a potty mouth, relations with a minor, riren - Freeform, still don't really know what im doing, this is really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing moment turns incredibly kinky between these two lovely boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Again

Eren was lounging languidly on Levi’s bed when the Corporal entered his room, quickly sitting up straight to greet his superior.

 

“How’d it go?” he asked as Levi removed his jacket and cravat, folding both neatly and placing them on a nearby chair.

 

Levi shrugged, removing his boots and undoing the first two buttons on his white shirt. “It was the same as every other meeting. Hanji spouted off some nonsense I didn’t listen to, and Mike threw his two cents in every once in a while.” He paused, tapping his chin in thought. “Although…” he wondered, “I think Erwin finally got laid.”

 

Eren blushed, covering his ears. “I really don’t think I needed to know that…”

 

“Well, he seemed far more relaxed than usual,” Levi stated. He strolled to the bed, sitting back to lean against the headboard. He held one arm out to Eren, inviting the younger man to cuddle with him. “I saw a pretty nice bruise on his neck, too,” he said with a smirk.

 

His young lover groaned, curling up under Levi’s arm to bury his face in the older man’s chest. “Stop talking about it!” he whined. “It’s weird.”

 

Levi chuckled at him, running his fingers along Eren’s side. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” he asked, his lips brushing against Eren’s forehead. “I’ll stop if you want.”

 

Eren sighed, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s well-muscled chest. “No, it’s just… weird. I don’t want to hear about my commanding officer’s sex life.”

 

Another chuckle escaped the Corporal as he held Eren close. Eren snuggled against him, a soft sigh of contentment leaving his lips. They laid there in comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts and each other, enjoying the rare moment of peace. Levi had been putting the Scouting Legion to work harder than usual, making the soldiers clean every inch of the castle until it sparkled, and training them harder than ever before. The last mission hadn’t gone so well, with more casualties than either Eren or the Corporal wanted to think about. For the most part, everyone was happy to have something to occupy their time and take their minds away from the losses, keeping sufficiently busy to please their superior.

 

That didn’t mean they weren’t happy when Levi declared a two day break.

 

Levi found it quite relaxing to finally spend time with his young lover, even if it was for just a moment.

 

He sighed softly, the hand on Eren’s waist moving up to rake through chocolate locks. Eren moaned quietly, a soft smile on his perfectly kissable lips. Come to think of it, Levi hadn’t gotten a kiss since he walked through the door. Tch. Such a brat.

 

“You know,” the raven started. Eren looked up with sleepy turquoise eyes, making the cold man’s heart melt. “I think your friend – what’s his name? Arlert? Arlet? – I think he’s sleeping with Erwin.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened with horror and his face turned beet red, from anger or embarrassment, Levi wasn’t sure, but he smirked all the same. “Oh, my god, just stop!” Eren whined. He buried his face once more in Levi’s chest. “The kid’s practically my brother! I don’t need to hear about his sex life either!” His voice was muffled against the fabric of Levi’s shirt.

 

With a soft chuckle, Levi used his free hand to lift Eren’s chin, tilting the boy’s head up to look at him. Eren pouted when their eyes met. “You’re such a cute brat,” the raven mumbled. The barest hint of a smile twitched his lips as he brought the teen up for a sweet kiss. Eren met him without protest.

 

Outside of this room, they were Corporal and subordinate, with the former putting the latter to work just like all the other soldiers, and degrading the teen like he would anyone else. But here, when they were alone, it was just Levi and Eren, sharing sweet kisses and soft assurances, reminding each other that they were alive and basking in the other’s warmth. That didn’t mean Eren was free from degradation, of course. Levi just went about it in a different fashion.

 

Their kiss became more heated as Eren climbed up to straddle Levi, nails scratching at the older man’s clothed chest. Levi held the boy close with one hand threaded through brown hair, the other leaving a hot trail down Eren’s side before cupping the teen’s ass. Eren moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Levi’s tongue in, the older man massaging the soft flesh under his hand. Memories of their first time together flashed through Levi’s mind, how Eren had straddled him in his office chair after a thorough spanking, and later watching his fingers disappear in his lover’s tight heat. Even months and many couplings later, Eren was still so unbelievably tight, a perk to having titan regenerative abilities, no doubt. Nevertheless, every time he watched the brunette’s body greedily suck in his fingers, Levi had the same thought.

 

And he was going to immediately wash his hands when he was done.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from his brat’s mouth. Eren whined at the loss.

 

“Eren,” Levi started. Eren opened hazy eyes to stare at him and Levi felt a bit hesitant to ask the kid submit to his fantasies. “Would you be willing to try something?”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Exactly how many of your kinks have we tried? Are you seriously asking me this?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, flicking the cheeky brat’s nose. Eren stuck his tongue out at him. “Okay, I get it. I’m a dirty, old pervert. Humor me.”

 

“I do,” Eren chirped with a grin. Levi used the hand on his ass to give him a hard swat. Eren yelped in shock, jumping a bit. “Hey!”

 

“Cheeky brat,” muttered Levi. Eren gave him a conniving grin.

 

“You love me,” he stated, placing a soft kiss to the tip of Levi’s nose.

 

Levi sighed despairingly. “Sadly.” Eren pouted. “Seriously, though. There’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while.”

 

“What’d you have in mind?” Eren asked.

 

The Corporal couldn’t help but smirk, suddenly flipping the younger man on his back. Eren stared up at him with wide eyes, a flush coloring his cheeks. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Levi growled, leaning down to passionately kiss his lover, situating comfortably between Eren’s legs.

 

Eren moaned, kissing back just as fervently, hands finding their way into the Corporal’s hair and threading through the soft strands. He tugged him closer. Levi’s hands were all over him, fingers finding the hem of Eren’s shirt and dipping under, those warm, calloused hands trailing lovingly up the youth’s toned stomach and over his chest. Levi ran his thumbs over Eren’s nipples, earning a soft whine against his lips. The Corporal smirked, pulling away.

 

He tugged at Eren’s shirt, the boy sitting up slightly to remove it. Levi immediately dipped down to latch his mouth on Eren’s neck. The brunette gasped. He sucked and bit up Eren’s neck, kissing each mark he made with tenderness most never would have thought the Corporal capable of. Eren moaned, hands fumbling with the buttons of Levi’s dress shirt. Levi chuckled at his eagerness.

 

Levi trailed gentle kisses down, occasionally giving a hard bite to Eren’s tan skin. The teen moaned, giving up on Levi’s shirt to once again tangle his fingers in Levi’s raven hair. As the older man wrapped his lips around a pert nipple, Eren groaned, arching his back up to meet his lover’s hot mouth.

 

“Oh, Levi…” he moaned as Levi swirled his tongue over the hardened nub. The older man tugged lightly at it with his teeth, his lover mewling under him, before kissing the abused nub soothingly.

 

“Like that?” he rasped playfully, moving to the other neglected nipple. Eren moaned in affirmation.

 

“Always feels good…” the brunette mumbled, teal eyes lidded and darkened with lust. Levi growled low in his throat as he stared up at the teen, his young love running his fingers over the fuzz of his undercut.

 

With one last nip, Levi removed his lips from Eren’s chest, leaning up to press a hard kiss to the brunette’s mouth. Eren groaned, hands tightening in Levi’s hair and legs wrapping around the older man’s waist. He wasted no time grinding up against the Corporal, gasping in pleasure as their clothed erections rubbed together. Levi hissed at the contact, breaking away to bury his face in Eren’s neck, grinding down to meet the boy.

 

It took a considerable amount of effort to pull away from the brat, made even more difficult with Eren panting hot breath against Levi’s ear. Levi stifled a groan, wanting so bad to just keep rutting against the horny teen, but he _really_ wanted to move on to more exciting prospects. He reached down to grab Eren’s hips in a bruising grip, successfully holding the youth still while Eren whined in protest. Levi pulled out of Eren’s hold, sitting back on his knees to observe his lover. If Levi’s stormy eyes weren’t already hazy with lust, then they certainly were now.

 

Eren stared up at him with heavy eyes, the usually sparkling orbs clouded over with want and desire, cheeks painted red with a dark flush. His lips were parted slightly, kiss-bruised and swollen, his breath escaping in harsh pants. That long, slender neck was covered in bite marks along with his chest, and fuck, Levi really needed to not be staring. He growled deeply.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Eren whined pitifully, trying to wiggle his hips free to no avail. The brat had absolutely no idea what he did to his superior. “Levi!” he continued to whine.

 

“You are so fucking cute,” Levi growled suddenly. He was rewarded with an even darker blush to Eren’s cheeks, the brat trying to look away in embarrassment. Levi let go of Eren’s hips with one hand, catching the boy’s chin and turning him to face his elder. He was suddenly quite shy as Levi stared down at him. “I mean it,” Levi continued, his voice nothing more than a husky rasp. “I don’t think you realize just how beautiful you are, Eren. It drives me crazy to know that others in the Corps stare at you when you walk by and I just want to kick their faces in. I want to tie you to the fucking bed and never let you leave this room, just so I can have you all to myself.” Levi rarely ever spouted this kind of mushy nonsense and he briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with him, but staring at Eren (there was _no_ way the brat’s face flushed darker, was there?) Levi didn’t really care.

 

“L-Levi…” Eren mumbled softly, eyes wide.

 

The Corporal snarled, leaning back down to press their foreheads together, glaring into those beautiful eyes. “You’re mine, you know that?” he growled.

 

“Of course…” Eren murmured. He gave the older man one of the sweetest smiles Levi had ever had the privilege of seeing. “I’m all yours, sir.”

 

“Good,” Levi huffed. He pressed a rough kiss to swollen lips. “Now roll over and get on your hands and knees, brat.”

 

Eren gave him a cheeky little grin. “Yes, sir.” Once he was situated, Levi slapped his ass none too gently. Eren yelped, staring over his shoulder with wide eyes.

 

“Fucking brat is looking for a punishment,” Levi muttered darkly, glaring at the teen. Eren swallowed nervously as Levi crossed his arms. “Take your fucking pants off,” he ordered.

 

Eren hastily complied, his chest and cheek pressed to the mattress as both hands struggled with the button of his pants. Levi groaned as that ass wiggled practically in his face, fingers twitching with the effort not to immediately grab it. Eren managed to push his pants to his knees before warm hands cupped the round globes, making the younger gasp. Levi kneaded the flesh with deft fingers, playfully spreading them before letting go, repeating the action. He watched in fascination as Eren’s entrance twitched in anticipation before clenching as he blew cold air over the sensitive flesh, Eren practically sobbing into the pillow he now clutched in pleasure.

 

“Feel good, brat?” Levi asked, leaning up a little to press a light kiss to the teen’s spine, teasingly grinding his still-clothed member against the youth.

 

A wanton moan escaped Eren. “Please, Levi! Stop teasing!” he cried, grinding back to meet the Corporal’s thrusts.

 

“I thought I taught you the value of patience by now,” Levi muttered, still grinding against his lover, placing open-mouthed kisses along Eren’s spine. Levi was starting to feel a bit impatient himself. He could admit to being a hypocrite sometimes.

 

“Levi!” Eren begged. “Please stop teasing! Just… stick something in me, damn it!” He reached down to relieve some of the strain on his neglected arousal, but Levi smacked his hand away. Eren groaned pitifully.

 

“So demanding…” Levi muttered playfully. He placed one last kiss to the small of Eren’s back before pulling away. He continued to rock against Eren as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, tossing it idly off the bed. He made a mental note to fold it later.

 

Eren continued to moan and writhe as Levi teased him. When Levi stopped and pulled away, his eyes shot open and he looked over his shoulder in near panic. “Where are you going?” he practically screeched.

 

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle at him, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m just grabbing some lube. You’re practically a virgin every time we do this.”

 

The teen’s lips formed a small ‘o’ as Levi crawled to the edge of the bed, digging around in the nightstand for a small bottle of oil. Eren watched him with lusty turquoise eyes. The Corporal made the mistake of briefly glancing at the brunette. A groan bubbled up from his throat.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot…” he growled. Eren blushed, burying his face in the pillow. Levi smirked triumphantly before moving back to his original position.

 

“Aren’t you going to take your pants off?” Eren mumbled through the fabric of the pillow.

 

Levi simply uncapped the oil, letting a smirk fully show on his face since Eren couldn’t see him. “Not yet,” he muttered. He coated three fingers in the slippery liquid, placing a light kiss to one of Eren’s perfectly round cheeks as he slipped the first finger in. Eren moaned in approval, rocking his hips back to meet Levi’s finger. The raven’s eyes darkened at the sight. “Just enjoy for the moment…”

 

Eren didn’t seem to hear him, moaning and gasping as the digit inside him moved in and out slowly, building up a rhythm that Levi knew was driving the kid crazy. He quickly added a second finger, Eren tensing up and groaning in something other than pleasure. Levi paused, letting the brat get used to the bigger intrusion. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Eren’s smooth skin, rubbing soothing circles on his hip with his free hand. It didn’t take long for the kid to relax, pushing back to let him know to continue.

 

“Feel good, Eren?” Levi asked softly, listening to the breathy moans and gasps escaping his young lover. Eren had the side of his face pressed to the pillow, lips parted slightly. He fervently nodded his head, groaning as he rocked back on Levi’s fingers. Levi started to scissor his fingers, stretching the boy further. As he slipped the third digit in, the raven was unsure if he should be watching Eren or his fingers. Eren moaned loudly as he brushed against that wonderful bundle of nerves inside him and Levi settled his eyes on his fingers.

 

It was absolutely mesmerizing.

 

“Shit, Eren… You’re greedy body is just sucking my fingers in,” he growled, gripping tighter onto Eren’s hip. The brunette’s moans were coming out much louder than before as Levi continued to brush against his sweet spot.

 

Eren clutched the pillow tighter in his hands. “Fu-u-u-uck, Levi!” he all but sobbed. “Please, Levi, I can’t take anymore!”

 

With incredible willpower, Levi tore his eyes from Eren’s entrance, glancing up at the teen who was thrusting wantonly back onto his fingers. Tears of pleasure were gathered at the corners of his eyes, making them sparkle more than usual, a thin trail of saliva traveling down his chin to soak in the fabric of the pillow.

 

Levi wanted to shove his dick in him _so bad._

 

The younger whimpered in dismay as Levi pulled his fingers out, fascinated as that tight heat seemed to want to suck them back in. He spread Eren’s cheeks, watching his hole quiver.

 

“Levi!” Eren whined. He shook his ass tantalizingly.

 

“You little shit…” Levi muttered, feeling his own neglected hard-on twitch in its confines. “Thought I told you to be patient.”

 

“It’s… hard to be patient when you’re… taking your damn sweet time,” Eren mumbled out through his gasping breaths.

 

He loved when the brat got sassy with him.

 

“Be nice to your superiors, you shitty brat,” Levi snarled, unzipping his pants to release some of the strain on his erection. He sighed in relief, reaching for the bottle of lubricant. He coated his hand in a liberal amount, dribbling some down the crease of Eren’s ass, watching intently as it dripped over his hole. Eren gasped at the sensation. Levi bit his lip, trying as best he could to keep his urges in check.

 

“Levi…” Eren whimpered.

 

“We’re going to…” Shit, did his voice just crack? The Corporal cleared his throat. “We’re going to do something a little different,” he told the kneeling teen. Eren peeked over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow, an impatient pout in his lips. Levi roughly grabbed Eren’s hip with his dry hand to keep from screwing this up for himself.

 

“What are you doing?” the brunette asked suspiciously.

 

“It’s a surprise,” Levi said, somehow managing to keep a mostly straight face. “If you want me to stop at any point just tell me, okay?”

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah.” He shook his ass a little and glared. “Now would you hurry up?”

 

“Such a brat,” muttered Levi. Without any warning, he pushed four fingers into Eren’s tight heat.

 

Eren gasped, whimpering as he rocked back against Levi’s hand, clearly enjoying the new sensation of being stretched by four fingers. Levi had never used more than three, which was usually enough for them before moving onto… other things… and Levi was always afraid of severely hurting the teen, but if Eren was enjoying this, then Levi would have no problems.

 

The younger moaned and panted, a chorus of his lover’s name flowing from his mouth as he thrust back against the digits impaling him. The raven groaned, gripping Eren’s hip with his free hand to help him maneuver back and forth. His arousal throbbed, but Levi ignored it.

 

“Oh, fuck, Levi! So good… so good! Fuck!” Eren cried, sobbing in pleasure. Levi brushed his prostate once more, making the brunette fucking _scream_. Eren reached down to grasp his member, but Levi growled at him, jerking his hip in warning.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he snarled. “I want you to get off on my hand alone.” He reached for the oil as Eren cried out, hands clawing at the sheets, the pillow, anything he could reach. He drizzled a decent amount over his hand before tucking his thumb into his palm and easing his whole hand into his lover.

 

Eren howled. Levi’s hand and wrist stretched him far more than anything he’s had in him so far. “O-oh god… Oh, fuck…” A slew of curses tumbled past swollen lips, the Corporal’s name mixed among them. “Oh, my god, Levi… so good, so fucking – AH!”

 

Levi slowly eased the appendage out before pushing back in, curling his hand into a fist inside that hot warmth and Eren screamed. “That’s right, Eren. Scream for me. Let the whole world know that I make you fucking come undone. Shit, Eren, you’re so tight around my hand…” Levi rasped, working his fist in and out.

 

“Levi… Levi…” Eren sobbed. “Shit, Levi, don’t fucking stop! It feels so good… You feel so good…” Another scream of pleasure ripped through him as Levi continuously hit his sweet spot. “Oh, fuck! I love you! I love you so much! Don’t stop! Fuck, please don’t stop! I’m close… I’m so close…”

 

The absolutely filthy words that escaped the brat only turned Levi on more. He leaned forward and lightly bit one of Eren’s cheeks. “You going to come for me, Eren?” he snarled. “Is just my hand enough to make you come?”

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Eren screamed. His voice echoed around the room and the raven honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the whole castle heard. He felt himself getting close, and was mildly surprised that just watching his lover fuck his hand was enough to get him off. He gripped Eren’s hip tighter.

 

“Come for me, Eren,” the Corporal ordered. Eren screamed in response and after a few more thrusts of his fist, Levi felt him tighten considerably, the brunette screaming himself hoarse as he came hard all over the sheets. The feeling around his hand, the sounds Eren made, and sheer sight of him had Levi groaning, reaching down his pants to jerk his erection. It didn’t take long for him to gasp in pleasure, shuddering as he came in his pants like a damn teenager. He couldn’t really say he cared.

 

Very, very carefully, Levi removed his hand from the shivering mess his young lover had become. Eren whimpered at the loss, his knees giving out on him, and he slumped forward, ass still slightly in the air. Levi felt his eyes twitch.

 

Giving the teen some time to recover from his rather intense orgasm, the older man stood from the bed on shaking legs (his own orgasm had been intense, too) and headed towards the adjoining washroom. He very thoroughly washed his hands at least four times before walking back out, changing out if his (now soiled) uniform pants for a pair of loose black slacks he usually wore for lounging. While he was in the bathroom, Eren had apparently removed the top cover from the mattress and tossed it to the corner of the room to be washed later. He was now lying under a thin sheet on his stomach, arms curled under the pillow he had previously been clutching. And was that Levi’s white button-up he was wearing?

 

The Corporal’s mouth went dry.

 

As the raven crawled under the sheet next to his lover, Eren opened sleepy eyes to give him a lazy smile. “That was a nice surprise…” he muttered.

 

Levi lay on his back in bed and Eren scooted closer to lay his head on the older man’s defined chest. “Was it? I was afraid I was going to hurt you…”

 

Eren shook his head, eyes already falling closed. “No, it was nice…” His words were slurring.

 

“I’m glad,” Levi mumbled. “Have I told you that you babble a lot during sex?”

 

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Eren said. He pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s pectoral, wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist and tangling their legs together. He nuzzled the Corporal’s chest in such a way that made Levi’s heart melt. “Love you, Levi…”

 

Levi pressed a kiss to chocolate locks. “Love you, too, Eren. Go to sleep.”

 

Eren made a noise of contentment, his breathing evening out not long after. Levi was quick to follow.

 

///

 

The next morning found the Corporal joining Erwin at the Commander’s table for breakfast. Erwin eyed the shorter man suspiciously as Levi gave him a tiny smirk.

 

“I’m not sure I want to know after the last time,” Erwin said, setting down his bread.

 

Levi’s smirk grew in size as he watched his superior. “You got laid, didn’t you?” he asked as though his superior hadn’t spoken.

 

Erwin calmly picked up his tray of food to find someplace he could eat in peace. “You are far too conniving in the morning, you know that?”

 

“It’s Armin, isn’t it?” Levi called after him. Erwin whipped around to glare darkly at him just as Eren entered the room and spotted them. The titan-shifter’s eyes then settled on a blushing Armin and angry Mikasa on the other side of the room.

 

Erwin watched in guilt as the young blond was dragged off by the two overprotective siblings while Levi looked on in amusement.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Erwin bluntly stated.

 

Levi just continued to smirk. “I’ve been told.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon dictates that Levi is a kinky motherfucker with an appreciation for Eren's ass.


End file.
